


Hold Your Hand

by SittingOnACornflake



Series: Plotless Starrison Fluff [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Married Couple, so much fluff that it's too much for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingOnACornflake/pseuds/SittingOnACornflake
Summary: George is lost in his thoughts. And holds Ringo's hand.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Plotless Starrison Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169975
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and it gets fluffier every time I edit it. You've been warned <3

It’s not something Ringo does knowingly. If it were something he thought about, George is convinced it wouldn’t be half as sweet.

Ringo has always done these things – he’s always been like that around George, even before they first admitted they had feelings and wouldn’t mind seeing where it goes.

He did these things then, and he still does them now. And now George knows where it goes. It leads exactly to what they have now: a shared house, shared memories, ups and lows, a life he wouldn’t exchange or give up for anything else. Crazy days, reckless nights, as Ringo puts it – George knows his husband will make a song out of it someday. Whatever happened during all these years, something has always been there for George apart from steady, deep love and understanding. That thing is simple: it’s what Ringo does with his hands when he’s around George.

George turns around and sees the man he’s thinking about right beside him, kneeling over his shoes. Ringo ties his laces and George smiles at his rings.

Hands. A thought occurs to him. Yes, Ringo's hands are true, even if George doesn’t know exactly what he means by this. That’s probably telling a lot by itself: George thinks too much, and he always _means_ something. Ringo’s hands do a better job than his brain just by being there. They don’t act prompted by his mind. George still relishes every single move they make after all this time; he never had the leisure to get used to it because it’s never, ever, exactly the same. As if Ringo invented every gesture just for him when. George knows it’s a pleasant lie created by his mind. People have held hands before them. Still, whenever George finds himself recalling moments that seem to be only their own, he’s could swear they never happened before and never will again.

It’s always Ringo; Ringo.

Fingers barely brushing George’s hair out of his face when he faces him.

Ringo’s hand on the small of his back when they attend an event or see other people, not for the show but for the sake of it.

Ringo's palm turned towards him when they exit a car.

Ringo reaching out to him one way or another when they wake up. Ringo who always pats his back when George sneezes. Ringo–

The ever-growing list lives rent free in George's mind. It's his own, very private collection. He's been adding memories to it for nearly twenty years. He’s never even told Ringo he has noticed, afraid somehow that it would break the spell.

These gestures are George’s and George’s only. They're past the _I love you’s_ ; one by one they claim something else. Maybe they’re a question as well.

_I’ll stay; I won’t let go. Will you stay?_

“Ready to go?” Ringo asks, zipping up his coat.

George nods, still lost in his thoughts. Some days they’re like this, barely talking but still living side by side. Some other days, they have thousands of things to talk about as if they’d been apart for weeks – although neither of them would allow that.

They take a walk in the garden. George lets his eyes wander about the bushes and trees with pride – winter didn’t lessen his garden’s beauty in any way. Some snow still covers the grass around the pond. Everything is still except for them.

Their hands brush in the cold morning hair. He shares a peaceful smile with Ringo and seizes his hand. If there’s really a question in the way their hands touch, then he hopes his answer is clear.

_Of course I won't let go. Of course I’ll stay._


End file.
